The Story of the Red Butterfly
by Musicstarnc
Summary: Moe's life is depressing enough after the incident. And rightfully so, as she's got a demon hunter tracking her down and is left more than human. And on top of it, she's helplessly in love with a demon who can only cause problems. As the Red Butterfly, Moe believes she can do anything. But can she stop a psychopathic demon hunter before he wipes out humans and demons alike? MoexOC


**Well, you guys should know by now how much I adore minor characters. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do with this story... *sigh* Oh well, I'm not even sure if I'll continue this. I have no idea whatsoever where I even plan on going with this. **

I pulled my pillow over my head trying to ignore the sunshine filtering through my window. The birds chirping annoyed me, everything annoyed me. Especially after the incident. No! No, no, no! Bad Moe! That's too painful to think about right now!

"Moeee, time to get up, you'll be late for school!" I heard Mom call from downstairs. I gave my pillow the death glare pretending it was her head and not just a pillow. Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed and onto the floor as famous meatball had done before me. I brushed out my short, puffy honey-blonde hair. It was giving me a problem so I just pulled it back into a ponytail.

I peeled off my nightclothes in exchange for my school uniform - now a starch white short sleeve top with a navy sailor collar and a red scarf plus a navy skirt. I pulled on matching starch white knee-highs and marched out of my bedroom.

My mother was kind enough to make breakfast for me, a bowl of cold cereal. Way to go Mom. Full points for simplicity. Her hair was cut impeccably short and was the same honey color as mine, her maroon irises matching mine, though mine were significantly more annoyed. "Good morning, sunshine!" My mom said brightly. I glared at her.

My mother tried making conversation, I didn't really respond though. Too soon, it was time to leave for school. I grabbed my bag and called "Bye, Mom, love you. See you after school!" Though even I'll admit it sounded more like _I hate everything, I'll see you once I escape prison. _

The sun shone bright for this early in the morning, birds were already chirping and cicadas were loving the June heat. I had just reached the end of the street and pushed the button for the cross walk. A familiar weight crashed into my side and I turned to one of my best friends.

She's at least two or three inches shorter than me with short-cropped chocolate-colored hair and brilliant hazel eyes. Her skin was tan, though a full few shades lighter than mine and a smile that could light the sky; should the sun decide to go into an early retirement. I allow a not quite mad or sad smile to light my face. "Hiya, Miwa." I say, savoring the few minutes my happiness will actually last.

"You didn't wait for me," she feigned sadness, then we both started giggling uncontrollably. The cross walk flashed a green man walking and we crossed. "So are you excited for the match later?" She asked me.

"Ha. No," I reply, my smile still in place.

"Why? You're the best on the team," Miwa gushes.

"And you're the fastest runner, yet you hate the meets for track. I haven't been whole-heartedly practicing for a while now. I'll be lucky if the ball doesn't smash into my face," I say.

"It won't. You're too smart for it," she smiles. "That ball doesn't stand a chance against the likes of you."

"Would you tell the ball that?" I ask. We share another smile.

"I don't think I have to," Miwa giggled.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say," I reply, knowing she won't let it drop until I agree. She punches me lightly in the arm.

"Guuuuuyyyysss!" I hear a familiar voice calling.

"Here comes Ichigo," Miwa commented. "Late as always, but what are you gonna do?"

Sure enough, turning the corner is Ichigo and she's running full throttle toward us. Her strawberry red pigtails bounce as she runs and I can't help but smile as the familiar scene washes over me. She stops and catches her breath.

"Good morning," I say in the brightest voice I can find.

"Why... does it... have to be... so hot!?" She pants. Miwa and I giggle.

"You wouldn't have had to run if you were just on time for once," Miwa said.

Ichigo gave her a look. "Yeah, because that's going to happen anytime soon."

I smiled, just happy to be with the two people in the world that since what happened are able to make me smile. "No Kish today?" I asked.

"Nope, he's ditching to visit his family," Ichigo said with a twinge of bitterness. "Lucky."

We walked into school parting the crowd of first and third years to make our way. Miwa and Ichigo had math first thing but I had been singled out for chemistry. I grudgingly ducked through the halls and sat in my science class where my teacher was writing instructions to grab a pair of goggles and a lab and sit quietly.

I did as the instructions told me and let my eyes flit to the window. A flash of dark hair rushes out of the corner and I blink. Just a trick of the light. He couldn't - wouldn't - be here. I shake my head free of any thoughts of him. Yet just thinking - just the _possibility _- was making my heart was beat in overdrive. And as it faded, it began to ache.

Stupid. Stupid! _Stupid! _I took a shaky breath. _Okay Moe, let's focus on the task at hand and not overreact over a stupid trick of the light. _Still, a part of me wished it were him, that he'd really come to see me. The rest of me was angry at that part.

School passed in a blur. At tennis practice I ended up going home early as I got severely beat up by tennis balls. Every shadow made me twitch. Too late I realized I realized that my mind was going back to that day and I slipped into a flashback.

_-Super Awesome Flashback Sequence-_

It had been a cool day, snow covered the ground, it was just after Christmas. I was coming home late. Miwa, Ichigo, and I had seen a movie. Miwa was sleeping over Ichigo's but I couldn't.

Anyway, I was walking when suddenly something just _materialized_ in front of me. I walked into it and crashed to the ground. I was aware of something breaking my fall and when I opened my eyes the most beautiful person I'd ever seen was there.

His face was deathly pale, with blue eyes that sparkled like ice crystals in the sun. His curly hair was tousled, thick and dark, contrasting sharply with his skin. Despite the chill in the air I felt warmer than I'd felt in forever. I'd felt as if my eyes had finally opened for the first time.

"I, um, uh... hi?" I stuttered. I know, I am the master when it comes to talking with cute boys.

"Hi," He eyed me suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" His voice was rich and it took me a while he was regarding me with suspicion. Like I shouldn't be there. But at that moment in time, I didn't care.

"Uh... walking home?" I offer. It's weak and my voice is feeble and shaking but I can't control it. I want to stay and talk to him but every cell in my body is screaming one message: _run! _

But I don't want to run, I want to stay. I want to talk to him and hear his voice again. He pushes me off of him with ease and I marvel at how strong he must be. "You have to get out of here," He says softly and I melt inside. He actually sounds concerned and I'm touched. He must notice the dumb happy look on my face and his eyes widen in shock. "Now. You have to go home, now."

A part of me wants to listen, but against my better judgment I stay. Though I'd already told him I was going home so what could I possibly say to stay for a little longer. Though maybe I don't have to. "Well, where are you off to?" I huff.

"None of your business," He replied finally sitting up. I look at his clothes. A scarf, a black trench coat and well-worn jeans. He couldn't have been older than high school.

"Oh come on, I told you where I was going. Are you waiting for someone?" I ask. A boy like that could not be single.

"Someone... no, not really. I have to take care of some business."

"What business?"

"That is none of your business," he gives me a cutting look but I'm not down yet. I figure this is what they call love at first sight. I giggle, not sure why.

"Nothing's funny, why are you laughing?" He looks confused and I wonder if he's foreign. He doesn't have an accent but he doesn't seem to understand.

"Well you were talking about taking care of business and then told me it was none of mine. Though it does kind of kill the joke when you have to explain it." I offer.

He shakes his head. "You really should go home." He stands and offers me a gloved hand. I take it and he pulls me up with ease. In fact I stumble as he's more than pulled me up and I almost knock into him again.

"You sure are strong..." I trail off. He scowls though it doesn't seems to be directed at me this time. More at himself.

"I know..." he whispers almost sadly and I want to comfort him. Only when he's pushing me away again do I realize I've been drawing closer to him. "You should go..." His eyes widen again when they spot something behind me. "Now!" He pulls me forward and past him and I crash against the freezing concrete. I turn to look behind me and I see something that reminds me of the sun in human form. Seriously, it's so bright it's hard to look at. I cringe and turn back to the concrete blinking stars from my eyes.

"I thought we told you that you have no business dealing with beings like humans." The voice is rich and layered. This is what I always pictured immortality sounding like.

"I'm only here to get back what's mine, the girl has nothing to do with it. I thought all people were gone from this area and figured it was safe. I don't know why I didn't sense her," my boy sounds agonized and when I get a look at him he's looking at Mr. Sunshine dead on. I have to wonder how his light eyes aren't burning up from it.

"Yes, all people were gone... but her. And now that she's seen you... well, we can't very well let her escape with this memory. Her life will fall to pieces," Mr. Sunshine replies. There's a happy note in his voice and I tear up. I'm a sharp girl and I know what he wants and what the boy is trying to stop. He wants to kill me.

"I'm not letting you destroy her. Please, it was a mistake. Let her live," He pleads.

"All you cause is trouble, child. And now you've destroyed her," Mr. Sunshine now sounds annoyed. "Perhaps you want to perish with her? Oh, that'll be exciting. Let's see you try to save her," He says happily.

Something lifts me off the ground like I weigh nothing more than a feather and carries me away. I'm not sure how long we run but when we stop I know I'm far from home. He's panting heavily and he drops me not long before he falls to his knees himself. "You... you saved me..." I say astounded.

"No. All I did is cause you a lot of trouble. And to top it all off now we're both in danger," He gives me a side smile. His teeth are peeking out a bit and I notice something... one of them is tipped like a fang. Oh no...

"Wh-what's your name?" I ask.

He looks at me like I've asked something horrible of him. "Not telling."

"Why? I'll tell you mine. I'm Moe," I say, hoping he'll be more willing to offer his up now.

"Nice to meet you, Moe. And I'm terribly sorry for all of this trouble I've caused you," He says sincerely. I frown, still no name.

"Well that's nice but what am I supposed to call you?" I fold my arms.

"You're still stuck on that? Er... how about D? For Demon," He says unhappily and I realize what he's telling me. Something much more important than his name. But... he can't be...

"You're not really a... you have to be joking," I try to laugh it off but his face is grim.

"Sorry, I'm not kidding. I really am a demon. No matter what I try to do and no matter how noble or good the cause may seem all I end up doing is causing chaos and destruction," says D unhappily.

"Do you not have a name?"

"You can't be satisfied with D?"

"Nope. I know I wouldn't like it if you called me H for human," I say petulantly. He laughs but there's no humor in it.

"Maybe that's because you actually have emotions and can actually feel things," he says coldly. Is he... jealous? Of me?

"You can't really be jealous with all those superpowers," I say.

"I've read things about superheroes and trust me; I'm not one of them. I'm bad. Very bad. Especially for humans. Even if I tried to be good I wouldn't get anywhere with it."

"But you saved me," I offer. He has good in him. I know he does. He has to have some good in him.

"That was me being selfish. That's all I can be. Saving you saves my skin, yours too, I guess, but mostly I did it for me. Now I have to get you home before you get burned to a crisp... uh, where do you live?" He gives me a smile that seems to be hiding embarrassment.

"There won't be any need for that," I recognize the voice of our bright, fiery friend. D moves and he's screaming something but I can't hear anything as a hot, searing pain bursts through my stomach. I fly backward but I'm still alive. I know that, because it still hurts.

My body is glowing white and red and it's pulsating with my quick heartbeats. I fall to my knees but the scrape is nothing compared to the burning pit that was once my stomach. I notice that D is screaming and I fall backward. My head connects with the concrete and the world erupts into stars and my vision goes blurry. D's worried face peeks in before it goes black.

When I woke the next morning my mother was beside me, crying. Hospital lights swarm in front of my vision and I see my room is filled with more than just my mom. Ichigo, Miwa and Ichigo's boyfriend, Kisshu are all sitting in the room as well. They all look so sad. I turn my head a little but it hurts like hell. I think I spot my brother out of the corner of my eye before I have to shut them again as all of the pain is just too much to take in.

"She's awake!" Someone yells. I think it's Miwa but she sounds as if she's calling me from the shore and I'm a few feet underwater. Later I find out that I had been asleep for days and I'm in a hospital in Kyoto. I had a concussion and hypothermia. Also, third degree burns on my stomach, which was strange, but I'm alive. D saved my life, but I have no clue what happened to him after that. I haven't seen him since but I refuse to believe he died.

He still haunts me to this day. In dreams, hallucinations and after that I was never quite the same. Over the course of time I'd discovered a few new features of myself including but not limited to: speed, strength, I'm lighter on my feet and can jump pretty damn high and of course my new moody and paranoid self.

Now that you guys are up to speed, let's end the flashback already.

_-End Super Cool Flashback Sequence-_

I shake myself out of a stupor and that memory and notice something I wish I hadn't. Stupid flashback... I ended up walking to the spot where I ran into D. It's warm now and still the same. Graffiti covered fence: check. Slightly dented sidewalk with footprints burned into it: check. Road beside me: check. Dirty trashcans: check. Ah, tragically normal. I kind of wish things were interesting again. Like when aliens attacked a while back, oh, that was cool. Sure, they kind of wanted to wipe out humankind... but they were destroyed by Tokyo Mew Mew in the end anyway. Or sent back home or whatever. The point is: D is the most interesting thing since then... and, yeah, I still liked him. Yes, he was kind of a jerk and is kind of a real-life demon. But he saved me! He was probably the one who told my family where I was and took me to the hospital. 'Cause I doubt Mr. Sunshine saved me when he wanted to KILL ME.

Wait. Crap.

I had completely forgotten about him. I doubt he forgot me though, unless D somehow made him think I was dead or something. Or unless D killed him. I'm not too sure which is more or less likely.

I keep expecting something but as per the normal: nothing's there. The occasional car passes by but I stand frozen. It's not that I'm shocked or want something to be here. But I just…. I know it's strange but I feel like there should be something here.

On a whim, I close my eyes and walk with my hand extended out. My feet lead me a short distance away and my hand brushes something old and wood. I open my eyes and see I'm pressing my palm against a specific spot on the fence.

It's old and I'll likely get a splinter from touching it or if I brush my hand against it. I take my hand away and peer at what my hand touched. There's a strange symbol there… one I recognize. It's a circle with a dot in the center. The planetary symbol for the sun.

Something inside me is pulling at it and I stand back a little, my palm out and facing toward it. Words start filtering through my head as do images and people and then the searing image of Mr. Sunshine fills my brain. He smirks and mouths something I'm pretty sure is: _found you. _

I stagger backward a blistering heat burning behind my eyes and making my head pound. I recognize the dropping sensation of my stomach and know I'm in the street. A car horn blares and when I muster the strength to open my eyes I see headlights swimming in front of me and the blurred image of a woman looking frantic and stepping on the brakes.

Without thinking my body reacts and I rear up on my haunches and leap into the air. I feel the amazing sensation of being weightless and the pain fades for a brief minute. Then, I make the mistake of looking down.

I seem to be oh, fifteen, maybe twenty feet in the air. My stomach drops and I scream plummeting to my certain death. Then something amazing happens. The wind currents seem to be reacting to my sheer terror and form a sort of chain around me. The current glides me safely down to the ground where I land safely on top of the frightened lady's car.

"What… what in the hell just happened…?" I wonder aloud staring at my hands and body like they're foreign. Not mine. Not… human. Not normal. What just happened? What in burning freaking hell just happened!?

The woman got out of the car. "Oh my god! Are you alright, little girl?"

"Uh… fine… I think…." I respond, still amazed.

"Are you sure… I mean I almost hit you. At least you aren't hurt. Especially if your okay enough to stand," she sighed relieved.

"Well, that involuntary jump saved my life," I exhaled.

"You jumped on top of the car? I was sure I hit you. Well, you must be able to jump pretty high to get on top of my car without getting hurt. Are you a gymnast?" She asked. Did this lady not see me jump twenty feet in the air? I examined her more closely and noticed that her eyes were glassy, she was looking at me with an almost sleepy look but her voice and everything else seemed to be wide awake. All but her eyes….

Something touched my arm behind me and I thought for certain it was Mr. Sunshine ready to kill me. But no. It was D.

"D!? Oh my god. You're alive!" I was overwhelmed with so many emotions at seeing him again I didn't know what to say. I hugged him. His body stiffened then he seemed to realize what was going on and, awkwardly, wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, I'm alive. But we won't be for much longer if I don't get you out of here. Now, maybe!?" His voice had a note of urgency in it. I wiped the tears leaking from my eyes and looked at him. Concern filled his icy irises clear as day.

"Are we going to make a habit of this; you trying to save my life from danger?" I asked, smiling, really smiling for once.

"Well this time you are the cause of danger and not me," He laughed and smiled back at me. It was at that moment I realized something; D had missed me as bad as I had him. I was still embarrassed about how I came on to him when we first met and I was still attracted to him but right now we had a problem.

We ran fast, him leading me. Then suddenly, we just stopped. "I knew it," He sighed sadly.

"What?" I asked. He gave me a side glance that suggested he seemed to be contemplating how to break this new development to me.

"Moe? Do you know where we are?" He asked, his voice softening.

"Uh..." I looked around. We seemed to be in an industrial site. It was hot and the smell of tar and steel was thick in the air. Machines hanging from the ceiling glinted from bits of light. Namely the hole in the ceiling we'd just came through. I looked up, surprised to see a full moon. I guess that I'd been out a long time. "An industrial warehouse?"

"Yes, but an industrial warehouse, where?" He asked again.

"Oh, I don't know. Just tell me," I replied.

"We're in Canada," He told me matter-of-fact. My jaw dropped. Canada?

"No way. We would've had to cross the ocean for that," I said dismissively.

"Yep. We ran across the ocean," He said.

"No, you dragged me across the ocean and into Canada," I was hoping. "Right?"

"Wrong. You were running too. If you didn't have what you do now your legs would be gone," He replied sadly.

"I'm not... but... what did you do to me!?" Now I was angry. I felt my face and my hands heat. My hands got hotter and hotter and then I aimed at his head, so angry I wasn't thinking straight and yelled: "INFERENO!"

White hot flame surged from my hand and straight toward D. Luckily, he ducked and it missed him completely, hitting one of the metal things hanging from the ceiling which landed with a sickening _CRASH! _

I looked at D, very sad and angry at myself for what I almost did to him. "I-I'm sorry..." I was crying but D looked indifferent. He didn't look mad or upset in any way. He walked over to me and took my hand.

"That's okay, Moe. It's nothing you need to cry over. I'm alright," He assured me, touching my face with the hand not in mine. His body temperature dropped to freezing and the room cooled down with him. Soon enough I was shivering where I stood.

We walked over to the wreck and I realized it was a car. It had a hole burned right through it, now black instead of red thanks to D. The chain was severed and sat in a pool of liquid steel beside the car. "I-I... I can't belive that I did that," I sounded scared and upset and I was. I couldn't stop crying. D nodded.

"Remember when you got hit with that fireball from the Hunter when you first met me?" D asked. I nodded.

"Mr. Sunshine? Yeah." I replied.

"Mr. Sunshine?"

"That's what I call him, 'cause he looks like the sun in a human form," I explained.

"Oh," D's voice was still soft and he was staring intently at the car wreck. "Well, I figured it might have changed your DNA so that you became something... a little more than human. It's intent was probably never to kill you but to do what it did." That shocked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? Because he like his prey to be interesting. Hard to catch and kill. That's why he was after me. Something inside you reacted, thankfully. Otherwise you-"

"Wait, "thankfully!?" D that made me into a freak! Now I can fly and shoot fireballs and that wierd incantation thing earlier," I started ranting.

"Huh? Wait, Moe, slow down for a second here-"

"I mean that's how he found me! He turned me into this and now he's after us! If he was going to kill me why couldn't he have left me normal!? Why-"

"MOE, WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LET ME FINISH!?" D cut me off and he looked angry now. I shut up and riveted my eyes into his, glaring and crossing my arms, but otherwise giving him my full, undivided attention. "Thank you. If you didn't react you would have died. I don't know why you reacted, but you did. And the reason he made you, a normal human he otherwise would have ignored, is because you were able to escape my senses and became alerted to the world being full of paranormal creatures and their hunters," He finished, summing up the answer to almost all of my questions.

"Oh..." I couldn't think of any other way to respond. "Well what does that make me now... a half-demon?"

"Hardly," D replied tartly, still angry, I suppose.

"Well then what am I?" I asked, getting outraged.

"... You could be a hero," he says quietly.

"You mean like... a superhero? Like Tokyo Mew Mew!?" I stutter. D's saying something but I can't hear him. Suddenly I can see it, I can be a superhero! Too bad no one wants to take over the world anymore.

"... would be fine. I'd still be your protector, of course. I did this. I have to make it right," D finished. I blushed realizing I missed half of what he had said.

"Sorry," I said, giving him my best don't-be-mad-aren't-I-cute grin.

D sighs, trying to be patient with me on this. "Look. I can probably train you to use what powers me and you share but the others, like that fire trick, you'll have to figure out for yourself." He points at me.

"So... what I'm hearing is, our offering to stay with me?" I ask, a little hopeful. Okay, maybe more than a little. Can you really blame me?

"Yeah, I guess I am," it might have been my imagination but he seemed to be blushing as he turned quickly from my gaze.

And that is how my legacy began as a world-renowned hero.

**So I finally finished this! Only took me a whole month of borrowing my parents computer. It's long but I like it. I know what next chapters title is too. This probably won't be updated for a LONG while, as technology hates me, but I hope you guys enjoy it. See you all next chapter and do me a favor and leave a review. Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
